


map of the problématique

by cosmicking



Series: shit that shouldn't be published anywhere [1]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M, i'm sorry??, this is just a place for my unfinished drafts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicking/pseuds/cosmicking
Summary: just a bunch of drafts/concepts i never got around to finishing or even starting for that matteri wrote a lot of these high see if u can spot the difference





	1. help this man

ok so 

fukcin miles is being stupid and he's alone at this nightclub which WHY THE FUCK DID HE GO ALONE ANYWAY WHERE ARE UR FRIENDS THAT'LL PARTY WITH U MILES ARE U anD why did he think this was a good idea in the first place and then he sees tris, a sexy fuckin bartender and he's already buzzed and probably high and he just strolls up to him like AY LIL MAMA LET ME WHISPER IN YA EAR and TIRS DOES THAT THINGY THING THAT HE DOES DO U KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT THE EYE THING THE THINGY THING WHERE HE LIKE SORTA LOOKS UP BUT NOT REALLY AND miles cant help but smile and just ALREADY BETWEEN THEM THE FUCKIN CHEMISTRY THEY'D PROBABLY HAVE BREAKTHROUGHS WITH THAT KIND OF SHIT LIKE THE AIR IS FUCKIN BUBBLING

and miles is quite problématique so he ends up ranting to tris and while tris usually has to listen to people drone on about their lives he's partictacularly interested in this PRETTY FUCKIN ANGELIC CHILD THAT'S STANDING BEFORE HIM and he loves his voice so he just keeps listening and listening and surprisingly he ends up opening up the teeniest tiniest bit and maybe slipping it in there that he's single and ready 3 mingle and MILES'S FACE JUST SORT OF GOES FROM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM TO  _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_ and just the gooD SHIT MEME IS WRITTEN ALL OVER HIS FACE AND god he's drunk and the club is almost completely empty bc it's nearly 5 am and he's feelIN BOLD and both of them have had a couple of drinks at this point and TRIS UR NOT SUPPOSED TO DRINK ON THE DAMN JOB U DUMBASS and so he's pretty drunk and miles just leaNS INTO HIM AND HE'S LIKE "wanna get out of here?" and HE LEANS CLOSE ENOUGH TO FUCKIN BREAHTE HIM IN AND TRIS IS FUCKIN FLUSTERED OK F L U S T E R E D A N D D R U N K 

so they end up taking an uber to tris's place bc it's closer and also bc miles left out the part where he's sorta a lil bit rich just a little bit and he doesn't want tris to judge him on that and U GUYS HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR LIKE 9 HRS ARE U SERIOUSLY GONNA BANG and just everyone's feelin bold from that dose of LIQUID CONFIDENCE ALWAYS FUCKIN TALKIN SHIT COME STOP ME and tris ends up pinning miles to a wall and MMMMMMMMMM giving him that sweet dose of trislip and tristongue and just miles is already so READY HIS BODY IS READY and so like they're pretty much TRIPPIN AND STUMBLIN DOWN THIS HALLWAY and wow this is surprisingly miles's first one night stand but (LOL THIS IS A FIC DO U THINK) and hje;s nervous but h's body is sriging him at this point and he's just like AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LMAO FUCK IT and he's like slowly grabbing for his wallet for a condom bc BE SAFE KIDS 

so he like starts teasing tris bc he's like on top of him at this point and he just ROLLS HIMSELF AGAINST TRIS'S HARD ON AND HE'S LIKE FUCKDIFJDHFDJF D and he just makes the smallest lil moan and miles like starts tracing his hands down his body and FUCKING ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS FUCKIN TRIS TEASING HIM WITH HIS FINGERS AND TRYING TO GET HIM READY AND THEN LIKE JUST "ffuck just fuCK ME ALREADY" bc miles is an impatient bastard and just  _miles isn't usually too loud but with tris he already finds it hard to keep quiet_

and so like after intense sexy times they both pass out until like 1 and miles wakes up first and he's not sure if he should leave or not but he decides to go anwyay but u kno he doesn't know how this one night stand thing is supposed to woork bc he leaves his number and a fuckin winky face3 on the note bc he's a nerd fuck and he ends up going back to the bar and UGH THERE'S ALREADY SO MUCH HERE ALREADY FUCK IN CONTINUING THIS LATER BYE


	2. just a thought i had for a fic a while ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had an idea for a fic a while ago and i wanted to make it a full length thing but LOL WHEN DO I EVER

tris ends up in boarding school for what??? reason??? and fignfing he sorta hates the rich kid (tm) (tm) that's just sorta in class being a douchebag and back talking the teachers and shit and he wants to take him down from E V E R Y SI N G LE PEG HE'S STANDING ON and so like he slowly starts to befriend him and he starts to realize that he's not that terrible but he's still absolutely terrible but i mean he jacks off to the idea of fucking him and making him a moaning mess instead of having him be his normal douchebag self and so they're talking one day and they end up alone and miles kisses him and tris just o FUCK

and then like tris slowly starts to see the cuter parts of miles (his puppy dog side) and he goes from wanting to hate fuck him to wanting to love fuck him and that's when he starts to realize that his feelings go beyond sexual and that's not- this isnt- 

and so they slowly start to fall for each other with little things like falling asleep while trying to study or like trusting each other with certain things or THE FUCKIN POOL THING like they sneak into the pool at like 3 am and just swim around and talk and tris swims over to miles and just slowly brings his lips to miles's and miles rly isn't in the mood for teasing so he like pulls tris up and puts his hand on the small of his back and on his waist and like just AKJSDADHSFKLJE and i probably have to throw a wrench in there somewhere like miles starting to actually get good grades bc of tris and acting like a good student so they're ready to have him go home but HE DOESN'T WANNA BC TRISSSSSSS or some kind of relationship angst or miles getting stupid and u kno trying to shove his feelings onto someone else or something 


	3. help this man 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i write more than 5 "help this man" things then i will make it an actual fic but a part of me wants to leave it like this

SO LIKE OK SO 

miles has gone back to that club lik3 4 times and he sorta forgot that he still has maya to deal with at this point and HERE IS THE WRENCH THAT'LL COME INTO PLAY AT SOME POINT and the first time tris wasn't the bartender bc he wasn't on shift and so he still ordered a couple of drinks but he asked around for him and like everyone told him that tris was off until at least the next day and so miles just went back to his house defeated (HE WAS RESPONSIBLE NAD TOOK AN UBER PLS IM NOT GONNA HURT THE BABY) and he saw his like 2084792579492378492374 missed calls from maya and just rolled his eyes and he was already drunk so he just sorta turned off his phone and watched a bunch of movies and yelled at the tv 

meanwhile tris is with some other guy bc u kno casual sex but he's not satisfied and he can't think of why until he sees that miles texted him and he just  _oh._ AND HE LIKE BITES HIS LIP THINKING ABOUT MILES AND HE'S ALREADY MUCH MORE TURNED ON THAN HE JUST WAS and so TRIS IS A FUCKING SAVAGE and he goes into the other room while the guy is there and starts fucking SEXTING MILES and miles is drunk so his confidence is completely up and amplified and he's feelin cocky and sexy and so they're teasing each other and shit and miles calls him and tris can't talk so he just sorta responds in hums and miles is feelin even more confident and he's telling him how he'd sex him up and he's touching himself in the process and like tris already knows the noise he makes when he hits his climax so he just sorta  _ffffffffffffffffffuCK_ when he hears it and like he's begging to be touched now but he knows he can't because of the u kno other guy

and so when tris goes into work tomorrow and sees miles he just sorta "meet me in the back. now." and FUCKIN SAVAGE NASTIES HAVING IT OUT IN ONE OF THE ROOMS and just fuckin THEY'RE GLAD THE CLUB IS SO DAMN LOUD BECAUSE IF THE MUSIC WAS ANY SOFTER THEY'RE PRETTY SURE CHINA COULD HEAR THEM and like miles is on all fours and like tris pulls at his hair which makes him go fuckin wild and he turns him back to him just slightly and miles can sort of see his face and he wants to turn around but he knows that's like way more intimate than this and so he doesn't but instead claws at the couch and he barely has nails but it's a leather couch so it leaves little marks along the surface and just FUCk

IM SO ANGRY BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS AND I KNOW I WOULD NEVER FINISH IT

LIKE THE ENXT CHAPTER WOULD PROBABLY BE THEM BACK AT TRIS'S PLACE AND LIKE THEY FALL ASLEEP AND TRIS IS LIKE O WHY NOT MAKE BREAKFAST

AND THEN THE NEXT THEY GET CLOSE TO SEX BUT LIKE MILES OVERWORKS HIMSELF AND ENDS UP PASSING OUT AND TRIS GETS ALL WORRIED AND THEN JUST REALIZES THAT HE'S DUMB AND HAS BEEN AWAKE FOR DAYS 

AND THEN FUCKING MAYA OK AS TRIS AND MILES START TO GET CLOSER LIKE THEN HE WOULD SEE HER ONE DAY WITH MAYA AND BE LIKE O  H H E L L F UC K IN G NO 


	4. a couple of headcanons for ur enjoyment

miles is into muse

like ok i have a whole playlist that i haven't put on 8tracks yet that's basically the playout of their relationship and i made it when miles and tris were u kno fucking up and i thought of miles making it in a hopeful frenzy like he started with songs like before their relationship and then songs during and songs after but then he was like o what if we end up together again and just AAAAAAAAA

also i rly. love bottom miles but what about bottom miles but pow er bottom miles like fu CK MAN like dgmr i love the idea that miles would be super fucking ready to take tris but like also him ready and teasing and fucking with tris and like calling him and distracting him by getting off and just telling him all the things he wants him to do to him or all the things he wants to do and getting him hot and bothered and FUCK MAN

i wrote a couple of christmas drabbles already and i dont want to put them here so ill probably make a separate fic but ok. tris trying to learn how to make shit like knitting or crocheting and just. making miles a sweater and a hat and all this shit to keep him warm and just acting like a concerned hubby like GET UR SHIT ON BEFORE I FUCKING STRANGLE U WITH A SCARF im sorry is that not how concerned hubbies act i 

this is all that came to mind now

 


	5. ssoe chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which i might still use, it's old and the writing is sloppy and unfinished but if i cleaned it up and used the plot i wrote for it i might be able to make it into smth

_I'll kill his ass!_

* * *

 He was smiling. He had a glimmer in his eyes. He was happy. He was fucking happy. Why can't I be happy for him? 

All I can think about is Tristan's lips on his, and how angry that makes me. I want him dead. I want his head on a fucking silver platter. But there's a small, sad, reminding factor that I can't exactly kill him. Number one reason is because he makes Tristan happy. Second reason is because Tristan isn't mine. He isn't a material thing that I can simply kill anyone for touching, or wanting it. He isn't my lover, I can't protect him out of jealously. I can only lose my shit in envy. That won't stop me from imagining what would happen if I pushed Carrot Top into our pool from the balcony, and being extremely bitter. 

I'm obsessed. With Tristan. And I hate it. I hate every single second of it. I hate watching him smile, and how it lights up my entire day. I hate how he laughs, and how it lingers in my ears. I hate his voice, and how it sounds while dripping with lust, like sweet honey, and how it sounds when he's comforting me, soft and soothing. I hate how he looks at me, or used to look at me, with those electric blue eyes burning with passion and adoration. I hate how he smells. Like his favorite cologne, and the occasional cheap body spray I probably left at his house at some point, and just _him._ How I'd inhale that when I'd hug him. I hate his touch, and how gentle it is, even when he's obviously mad, he's always gentle with me. But what I hate most of all is the fact that all that is someone else's now. Someone else knows how it feels to hold him. To map out every little detail. I want it back. He's not mine anymore. I want him back. Fucking Carrot Top. 

* * *

 

I hadn't meant to be petty the next day. Or I had. I can't fucking remember. All I know is that I was ready to rip someone's,  _anyone's_ head off. And then he strolls in, with a pep in his step, and a smile on his face. His collar is popped up, and I know that only means one thing.

"Carrot Top give you some love bites?" I give a bitter smirk, propping my feet up on my side of the desk, leaning back just slightly in my chair. He gives a glare before sitting down next to me.

He rubs the side of his neck shyly. "None of your business. And he has a name, you know." He blushes, and I roll my eyes. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Oh, so what. I found out you have a boyfriend. What can I do? I can just be a bitter cunt about it. Because I can't break what makes you happy.

"Seems like things got pretty heated." I mutter, making him slap my shoulder lightly. I let my feet down when the teacher came in, grunting. "Because I know you." I whisper, breathing on his neck. I feel him shiver as he turns to me, and our faces haven't been that close since we'd broken up. I searched his eyes for some shred of emotion, but they were iced over with anger.

He mutters something before swatting at my shoulder again, harder this time. "Stop it, Miles." He growls.

I inch closer to him. He doesn't move from his spot. "Why should I? I'm telling the truth."

He purses his lips to lick them. A little thing I picked up on when I knew he was nervous. The sexual tension is so thick, you can cut it with a knife. 

"Or what you think you know."

"Hmmm?" I hum. "Oh, yeah, like how you assumed I still had feelings for Maya, when really, I was just trying to protect you."

"You shouldn't have tried to make that decision for me. I can protect myself, dammit!"

He picks up his bag.

"And, at least  _Patrick_ speaks his mind and doesn't leave me in the dark."

I tick at his resolve, knowing that I can't exactly defy it. But I want him to stay, need him to stay. I can't let him go to suck face with that ginger.

 "I hate him." I growl, knowing it's not what I should've said. He stares at me from the corner of his eye, with something like hope in his expression. Or maybe that was just my wishful thinking.

"Huh? When did you start to care who I date?" 

"You could've had anyone but that douchebag." Funny how much that probably pertains to me. 

He brushes my shoulder as he passes me. "Seriously, fuck off. I'm happy."

My heart pangs with the word. I'd hoped that I was the only one who could make him happy in that way.

"Anyone but him..." I mutter as he leaves. It's a lie, a dirty, filthy lie. I would hate whoever took... him. Even though he was never really mine to begin with. I'm pathetic, pretty fucking pathetic. What's with all this moping around?

* * *

I'm ticking. Actually, truly, literally ticking. It's been 15 minutes and Tristan isn't even attempting to come to class. I can't complete this assignment on my own, history is my absolute worst subject. Usually he'd find some way to make it fun, like if I answered right he'd kiss me, or we'd cuddle afterward, and sometimes we'd just end up kissing somewhere, on whatever surface in my room. 

(just some more ideas under this cut for this chapter)

* * *

 

All the blood rushing through me is rushing straight down. Fuck, he can't affect me anymore, I can't let him.  _Then what the hell was that? That was pure teasing._

His stupid fucking eyes, and his stupid pink lips, and how his light skin and dark hair highlight just how icy blue his eyes are, and how the shirt he's wearing hugs him just fucking right and FUCK FUCK FUCK I WANT TO RIP IT OFF 

RUNNIN TO THE BATHROOM TO JACK OFF BYE

 


End file.
